injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetah/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "You mean as long as we follow your orders?" * "Mmm. I thought the only Regimer down here to torture would be Aquaman." * "Let's not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman's in hiding. Maybe down here. Tell me... Where's your Amazon friend?" * "Liar!" * "I don't need a golden lasso to make you tell the truth..." * "Welcome back, Diana." * "Girl of Steel. You are a rare, rare find. No wonder Brainiac wants you... Dead or alive." * "Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic..." * "And these claws cut... like magic." * "Grrrr..." * "No, Princess. I only joined Grodd to draw out my quarry... You." * "More like the Cheetah's gift. I'm stronger, faster—and thirsty. So thirsty..." * "...for Amazon blood!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Feel your life slipping away?" Clash Defense Wagers * "At least make it interesting." * "You do know how to hunt." * "I thirst for your blood." * "My claws will slice through you." * "Your efforts please the goddess." * "You too will bleed." * "The hunt's almost over." * "I'll use you to lure Superman." * "Is that fear I smell?" * "You dishonor the goddess!" * "I'm enjoying this hunt." * "My vengeance cannot be stopped." * "You can't escape me." * "There's no where to run." * "These claws scratch metal." * "These are my hunting grounds." * "I'll lap up your blood." * "Enjoying these claws?" * "I'll have Kahndaq's treasures." - Clash with Black Adam * "Time to clip your wings." - Clash with Black Canary or Jay Garrick * "Enjoying these claws?" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Embrace your inner feline!" - Clash with Catwoman * "I'm too fast for bullets." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "At last, true speed!" - Clash with The Flash or Robin * "You fight like a human." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Married men are more fun." - Clash with Green Arrow * "The ring's failing you." - Clash with Green Lantern or John Stewart * "You've lost your edge, Quinn." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Heretic." - Clash with Joker Attack Wagers * "I'll flay you for the goddess." * "Thank the goddess of the hunt." * "My hunger will be sated." * "You'll bleed before that happen." * "I live only for the hunt." * "Your blood will stain my claws." * "I serve only the goddess." * "But I'm still hungry." * "It's not over yet." * "You can't cage me." * "I relish the challenge." * "You cannot outhunt me!" * "I hunt where I will." * "The hunt invigorates me." * "Let's not this hunt too soon." * "You'll be dead, Bane." - Clash with Bane * "I'm toying with you, Adam." - Clash with Black Adam * "I'll thrust you, bird." - Clash with Black Canary * "Next, I'll break you." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Not a chance, Cold." - Clash with Captain Cold * "I'm the real Catwoman." - Clash with Catwoman * "Then she should hunt me herself." - Clash with Cyborg * "Sharpen claws will do." - Clash with Deadshot * "With your heart in my hands." - Clash with Firestorm * "Not once I slice your hamstrings." - Clash with The Flash or Atom * "Then why do you sweat, Grodd?" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Because your death inches closer." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Not that kind of cat." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Not me, Joker." - Clash with Joker * "I'll slash through your vines." - Clash with Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing * "Does it chill your spine?" - Clash with Scarecrow * "Or I, Kryptonians." - Clash with Supergirl Category:Quotes